


The Preacher's Sermon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS 1 sentence fiction. Kara scowled and slid down.





	The Preacher's Sermon

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara scowled and slid down as she heard Reverend Amos Howell's song after a sermon.

THE END


End file.
